Ai
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Ai. Tanda berupa huruf kanji berwarna merah dari satu kata itu akan terukir di dada kiri seseorang, tepat di bagian jantung, ketika seseorang itu bertemu pandang dengan sang Meito. Ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya. Ya. Seseorang memang hanya akan mengenali belahan jiwa mereka melalui pertemuan dua pasang mata. #CPC2016


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ai – Kei Dysis**

 **Inspired by Monochrome World – Yoru-no-Hate**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **16/06/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Meito.

Mereka hidup di dunia yang mengenal eksistensi satu kata itu. Belahan jiwa. Jiwa seseorang berpasangan dengan belahan jiwanya yang ada di dalam diri orang lain. Bagaikan dua keping _puzzle_ yang saling terpisah, namun sesungguhnya adalah satu kesatuan.

Ai.

Tanda berupa huruf kanji berwarna merah dari satu kata itu akan terukir di dada kiri seseorang, tepat di bagian jantung, ketika seseorang itu bertemu pandang dengan sang Meito. Ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya. Seseorang memang hanya akan mengenali belahan jiwa mereka melalui pertemuan dua pasang mata.

Namun tidak semua orang beruntung bisa langsung bertemu pandang dengan Meito mereka, bahkan hanya sekadar untuk mengetahui dan mengenal eksistensi pasangan jiwa mereka. Pun tidak semua orang akan beruntung bisa dengan mudah dan langsung hidup bersama atau menikahi sang Meito pada kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Ada ketidakberuntungan yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa bertemu atau hidup bersama dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Orang-orang itu akan menjalani lebih dari satu kehidupan, beberapa kali bereinkarnasi hingga bisa bertemu dan hidup bersama dengan Meito mereka.

Salah satu di antaranya adalah Otsutsuki Indra, cucu dari manusia pertama yang memiliki _chakra_ di bumi. Indra tidak pernah tahu bahwa Meito-nya adalah sepupunya sendiri, yaitu anak bungsu dari Otsutsuki Hamura. Indra tidak pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya itu, apalagi untuk bisa bertemu pandang, karena sang Meito tinggal di bulan bersama anggota keluarganya.

Pun demikian yang dialami oleh Uchiha Madara, reinkarnasi selanjutnya dari jiwa Indra. Madara tidak pernah tahu bahwa Meito-nya telah bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang perempuan _souke_ dari klan Hyuuga, sisa keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hamura. Madara tidak pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya itu, apalagi untuk bisa saling bertatapan mata, karena sang Meito sudah terlebih dahulu meninggal di usia muda akibat memiliki tubuh lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan.

Dan di kehidupan sekarang, reinkarnasi dari jiwa Indra dan Madara menjelma menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Yang saat ini terkenal sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup di bumi. Uchiha terakhir dari Konoha.

Berbeda dengan dua kehidupan sebelumnya, Penguasa Semesta kini menghendaki Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan sang Meito. Untuk saling bertatapan mata dengan belahan jiwanya.

Namun pertemuan dua pasang mata itu tidak terjadi dalam kurun waktu singkat.

Delapan belas tahun. Selama itu jiwa Sasuke harus menunggu untuk bisa bertemu pandang dengan Meito-nya. Untuk bisa mengenali belahan jiwanya.

Dan itu akhirnya terjadi ketika Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, setelah pengembaraan yang dilakukannya selama dua tahun saat perang besar di dunia ninja berakhir.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Dari atas punggung _Summon_ miliknya yang berbentuk burung elang raksasa, Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan ke hutan di bawahnya. Tubuh Sasuke menegak waspada. Telinganya awas mendengar suara ribut. Ada pertarungan antar ninja yang terjadi.

Segera Sasuke memerintahkan _Summon_ -nya untuk turun ke permukaan. Mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat terjadinya pertarungan, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan _Sharingan_ yang telah aktif. Ia ingin terlebih dahulu mengenal medan dan identitas ninja yang terlibat.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat benda itu. Sebuah ikat kepala dengan simbol familier yang menutupi kening salah seorang ninja kini menjadi objek pandang mata dwiwarna Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke melesat mendekat. Satu tangannya menggenggam _Kusanagi_.

Para ninja musuh kontan saja diterjang keterkejutan hebat oleh kehadiran Sasuke, termasuk ninja Konoha dan seekor anjing besar yang menjadi lawan mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk sang pengguna _Byakugan_.

Sesosok perempuan bersurai _indigo_ menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya. Tidak memperhatikannya. Terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan para musuh yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Suara ringisan kesakitan lantas terdengar lantang, spontan membuat kepala Sasuke berputar cepat. Membuat pusat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan ke pemilik suara itu.

Dan … netra dwiwarna Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata _lilac_ dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Sesaat, keduanya merasa seolah aliran waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka hanya bisa tertegun. Hanya bisa membeku kaku dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Hanya bisa membisu tegang dengan napas tertahan.

Lalu Sasuke menyadari dengan cepat adanya luka di bahu Hinata. Juga sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu, dengan _katana_ yang berlumuran darah milik sang Hyuuga.

Api kemarahan sontak menyala di mata Sasuke, seiring dengan munculnya api hitam yang kini menyelubungi sosok itu. Raungan kesakitan terpekik keras. Dalam hitungan detik, _Amaterasu_ merenggut nyawa laki-laki tersebut, disusul dengan beberapa musuh yang masih tersisa.

Sasuke bergeming, masih berdiri tanpa kata. Lekat-lekat, dipandangnya Hinata yang memegang bahunya yang terluka. Hinata berjalan hendak mendekat dengan langkah goyah, namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Hinata, dalam sekejap mata telah berada di sisi gadis itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke pun menyangga tubuh Hinata yang ingin rubuh.

Kepala Sasuke menunduk, kini melihat ukiran senyum terbentuk lemah di bibir Hinata. Lalu netra Hinata perlahan terpejam, bersamaan dengan satu kata terucap lirih.

" _Arigatou._ "

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Sasuke membuka kelopak mata, dan langsung bertatapan dengan langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Diangkatnya kemudian tangan kiri, mengamati tangan prostetik yang kini menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya. Perban tampak melilit mengelilingi tangan prostetik itu.

Lalu Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke samping tempatnya berbaring. Ada Hinata yang tengah tertidur di satu ranjang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Tanpa melepas pandangannya akan sosok sang Meito, Sasuke beringsut hingga berbaring menghadap Hinata.

Ketidakpercayaan masih menguasai diri Sasuke. Ketidakpercayaan akan fakta bahwa Meito-nya ternyata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tidak. Yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke adalah belahan jiwanya ini ternyata sudah berada satu desa dengannya sejak ia masih kecil, terlebih satu kelas dengannya ketika di Akademi. Bahkan sudah berada di bawah langit yang sama dengannya selama 12 tahun, sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Hinata adalah salah satu dari Rookie Konoha! Dengan kata lain perempuan itu juga mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ bersamanya, sekaligus ikut dalam perang besar dua tahun lalu.

Namun kenapa baru sekarang keduanya bertemu pandang? Kenapa baru sekarang keduanya saling mengenali identitas Meito mereka?

Sasuke tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya pantas untuk bertanya tentang hal itu. Saat masih kecil Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang perempuan, tidak terlalu memikirkan atau penasaran dengan identitas Meito-nya sendiri. Sasuke terlalu fokus mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada keluarganya, terutama sang kakak. Terlalu bahagia bisa bermain sekaligus berlatih dengan Uchiha Itachi. Terlalu ingin bisa sekuat Uchiha Itachi untuk juga bisa membanggakan sang ayah.

Tetapi Sasuke ingat saat di Akademi dulu, ia beberapa kali pernah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Secara diam-diam. Dan dari jarak aman. Bagi Sasuke yang masih kecil, Hinata terlihat aneh sekaligus berbeda. Anak perempuan pendiam yang sering kali menundukkan kepala. Pun tidak seperti anak perempuan lainnya yang sering mengejar dan mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Lalu setelah Tragedi Uchiha terjadi, meski salah satu keinginan terbesar Sasuke adalah membangkitkan klannya, Sasuke tetap tidak memikirkan atau terlalu peduli dengan siapa sesungguhnya yang menjadi Meito-nya. Sasuke memilih lebih fokus untuk menjadi kuat, untuk bisa membalas dendam.

Dan saat perang pun Sasuke terlalu fokus untuk bisa mengalahkan Madara serta Kaguya!

Selama 18 tahun ini, seolah-olah Sang Penentu Takdir belum menginginkan untuk keduanya saling bertatapan, seolah-olah menempatkan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk tidak dengan cepat mengenali sang Meito, seolah-olah menciptakan keadaan yang membuat mereka saling berseberangan, saling memunggungi, hingga akhirnya tiba waktu yang tepat bagi Sasuke dan Hinata untuk saling bertemu pandang, untuk saling mengenal dan menemukan.

Apa karena ingin menunggu dirinya melalui segalanya yang terjadi selama ini? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Menunggu dirinya memilih untuk _pulang_? Memilih untuk kembali pada jalan yang benar? Memilih untuk memutuskan rantai Kutukan Kebencian?

Sasuke yakin ada alasan di balik itu semua. Dan apapun alasannya, Sasuke bersyukur menjadi salah satu yang beruntung karena diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu sang Meito di kehidupan yang kini ia jalani. Untuk bisa mengenali belahan jiwanya, dan merasakan kedamaian yang tak terdefinisikan ketika akhirnya _menemukan_ Hyuuga Hinata.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ada gerakan samar pada diri Hinata. Mata gadis Hyuuga itu perlahan terbuka, dua kali mengerjap lambat, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Dan tercengang dengan mata terbeliak lebar.

"Sasuke," bisik Hinata di tengah keterkejutannya. "Ka-kau di sini?"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat, masih betah menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau juga terluka? Dan …," Hinata mengedarkan bola matanya ke sekitar ruangan tempatnya kini berada, "… bagaimana dengan Kiba, Shino dan juga Akamaru? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Kembali berbaring," tegas Sasuke saat melihat Hinata hendak beranjak bangun. "Kau masih harus banyak istirahat. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya baru dioperasi untuk memasang tangan prostetik. Dan ya. Mereka juga baik-baik saja." Kening Sasuke berkerut kecil. "Luka mereka tidak separah dirimu, Hinata. Jadi kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Namun tubuh Hinata lantas menegang, akhirnya teringat akan sesuatu, kini sepenuhnya sadar akan siapa sesungguhnya Uchiha Sasuke baginya.

Sasuke membiarkan kesenyapan menyelimuti mereka, ingin menikmati saat-saat matanya memandang Hinata, mengamati ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah merona Hinata.

"Sasuke," lirih Hinata kemudian. Dengan hati-hati Hinata memposisikan dirinya hingga menghadap Sasuke. Satu tangan Hinata perlahan bergerak, menyentuhkan telapak tangan di dada kirinya. Tepat di atas jantungnya yang bergemuruh kencang. "Ki-kita …." Hinata terdiam lagi, dengan tatap mata yang tak mampu lepas dari pandangan intens Sasuke.

"Ya," gumam Sasuke rendah. "Aku sudah melihat tanda Ai milikku sendiri."

Sesaat Hinata menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya. "Lalu … bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya mengalun parau.

Sasuke mengernyit samar. Lantas paham maksud Hinata. Gadis itu adalah seorang Hyuuga, terlebih seseorang yang akan mewarisi gelar sebagai Kepala klan Hyuuga.

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke setelah mendengus pelan. Diulurkannya satu tangannya ke arah Hinata, membuka lebar telapak tangannya untuk sang Meito.

Hanya sedetik Hinata terpaku, sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum haru saat menggerakkan tangan, dan menggenggam erat kelima jemari Sasuke.

"Setelah 18 tahun, aku akhirnya _menemukan_ Meito-ku," Sasuke berkata rendah. Penuh penegasan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk melepasmu begitu saja, Hinata. Kau akan terus bersamaku. Kau sudah terjebak di dalam hidupku sejak pertama kali kita bertatapan mata. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau akan bisa terbebas dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Tersenyum bahagia, Hinata mengangguk. "Sangat."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Di tengah kegelapan, Sasuke merasakan ada yang mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Menyusul kemudian suara lembut yang sangat familier di telinga Sasuke, mencoba membangunkan dirinya dari tidur. Alih-alih langsung membuka mata, Sasuke hanya menyuarakan gumaman tanpa kata sembari menarik pemilik suara itu ke atas ranjang.

Spontan Hinata memekik kaget. "Sasuke," protesnya dengan kerucut tipis di bibir.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata erat-erat. Dibenamkannya wajah di lekuk leher gadis itu, lalu bergumam pendek, "Masih mengantuk."

Helaan napas Hinata terdengar pelan. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Hinata kembali menyisirkan lima jemarinya di rambut gelap Sasuke. "Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya kau makan siang dulu, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi. Hmm?"

Sasuke mendesah samar "Baiklah." Lantas menyapukan kecupan singkat di satu sudut bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak langsung pulang lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Hinata dengan gelengan kepala. Matanya membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan senyum lembut. "Aku akan di sini sampai kau pergi untuk tugas jaga malam lagi."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk puas. Segera Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang, diikuti oleh Hinata. Terlebih dahulu Sasuke mencuci wajahnya, sebelum menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di ruang makan, berseberangan dengan Hinata. Ditemani keheningan yang sudah tak asing lagi di antara keduanya, Sasuke dan Hinata mulai menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu pandang, sejak pertama kali keduanya mengenali Meito mereka. Berita tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki Meito seorang Hyuuga Hinata tentu saja menggemparkan warga Konoha. Pertama kalinya mereka menyaksikan Meito dari seorang Uchiha adalah seorang Hyuuga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah bahwa Uchiha berpasangan dengan Hyuuga.

Ah, seandainya saja mereka mengetahui tentang identitas Meito dari Uchiha Madara yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja mereka tidak akan sekaget ini.

Dan Sasuke bersyukur karena ternyata ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, tidak sepenuhnya menentang hubungan mereka, sehingga tidak perlu adanya pertumpahan darah. Alasan terbesarnya karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, yang masih berkerabat jauh dengan klan Hyuuga. Selain itu juga karena keberadaan Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata yang memiliki Meito dari klan Hyuuga.

Jika Meito Hinata berasal dari klan lain, tentu saja Hiashi tidak akan menerima, dan kukuh pada rencana awalnya untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan salah satu anggota klan, sehingga membuat Hinata tetap menjadi calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Dibukanya laci nakas, dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil.

Sambil melenggang menuju ruang tamu apartemennya, Sasuke berusaha menahan seringai saat melihat kilau keterpanaan berpendar di kedua _lilac_ Hinata. "Bukan," ujar Sasuke, seraya duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata di atas sofa. "Isi kotak ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan. Tidak sekarang untuk yang satu itu." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Lagipula kau tidak ingat kalau ayahmu baru mengijinkanku menikahimu saat kau sudah berumur 20 tahun? Bahkan hanya untuk memberikanmu cincin pertunangan saja aku dilarang oleh ayahmu yang overprotektif itu."

Hinata berkedip cepat. "Oh." Lalu meringis malu. "Aku sesaat tadi memang lupa soal itu."

Sasuke menggeleng geli, kemudian membungkuk ke arah Hinata, tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata dengan ciuman kilat. "Bersabarlah," bisiknya, yang dibalas Hinata dengan anggukan rikuh. Lalu Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Dibukanya kotak di tangannya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk seperti tetesan air mata. "Di dalam batu kristal ini sudah ada _chakra_ -ku. Jadi aku bisa berteleportasi ke tempat di mana pun kau berada, terutama saat kau berada dalam bahaya."

Di tengah keterkesimaannya, Hinata memandang liontin dengan _chakra_ berwarna ungu itu. "Maksudmu … batu kristal ini sama seperti yang kauberikan pada Hokage saat sebelum kau pergi dua tahun lalu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, sementara mulai memasangkan kalung itu di leher Hinata. Lantas ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua mutiara sang Meito, dan berbisik pelan, "Saat ini … kau dan Konoha adalah dua hal terpenting dalam hidupku, Hinata."

Dan Sasuke sangat berharap ia tidak akan pernah berada di dalam posisi Itachi, memilih antara orang yang ia cintai atau desa yang juga ia cintai.

Hinata bergeming dengan napas tercekat. Dengan selaput bening yang menjalar cepat di netranya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Hinata merangkak ke pangkuan Sasuke, lalu melingkari pundak Sasuke dengan pelukan erat, seiring wajah Hinata tenggelam di leher Meito-nya itu.

"Bodoh," bisik Sasuke lagi. Satu tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepala Hinata, sedangkan tangan yang lain mendekap kuat pinggang gadis itu. "Jangan menangis."

"Maaf." Hinata menggeleng samar. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Dari balik jendela kantornya, Sasuke duduk memperhatikan langit senja sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil. Pimpinan ANBU Konoha itu kemudian menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghapus seringai bodohnya dari wajah. Diletakkannya kembali kotak di tangannya itu ke laci meja kantornya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup nyeri. Dada kirinya terasa sangat sakit, hingga Sasuke seketika menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Sesaat Sasuke hanya tertegun kaku. Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke menyibak pakaiannya, memeriksa tanda Ai di dadanya.

Dan netra Sasuke langsung mengelam. Tanda itu kini berubah menjadi transparan.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Tidak menyadari gemetar ringan di tangannya saat meraih _Kusanagi_. Dengan _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ yang sepenuhnya aktif, Sasuke segera berteleportasi ke satu tempat.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di sebuah hutan. Banyak tubuh bergelimpangan di permukaan tanah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah anggota ANBU Konoha.

Bola mata Sasuke sontak bergulir ke bawah. Tubuh Hinata tampak tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dengan darah yang membanjiri dadanya. Lalu dialihkannya pandangan tajamnya ke arah kapten dari tim ANBU Hinata, yang kini sedang bertarung dengan satu musuh yang tersisa.

"Maaf, Uchiha _Senchou_. Perkiraan kami meleset," ujar laki-laki yang pernah menjadi salah satu anggota tim ANBU dari Sasuke itu, saat menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sasuke melesat cepat, dalam sekejap mencengkeram leher musuh mereka. "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin, pada pemuda yang kini terengah-engah dan mulai kehabisan _chakra_ di belakangnya.

Mengetahui maksud mantan kaptennya, laki-laki bertopeng ANBU itu menggeram rendah, "Dia sekarang sudah ada di tanganmu, _Senchou_."

Tatap mata Sasuke berubah semakin mengalahkan dinginnya gunung es. Diangkatnya sosok musuh yang ketakutan di tangannya itu hingga melayang di atas tanah. _Kusanagi_ milik Sasuke lantas menembus cepat bagian perut kanan sosok itu, sebelum kemudian Sasuke mengaktifkan jurus _Tsukuyomi_ -nya, menciptakan ilusi yang membuat sosok itu merasakan kesakitan—yang tak akan pernah diharapkan oleh makhluk hidup manapun—selama berhari-hari di pikirannya.

Sasuke lantas melepas cengkeraman tangannya, membiarkan sang musuh jatuh untuk dijemput oleh Dewa Kematian. Segera Sasuke kembali menghampiri Hinata. Dengan kehampaan membayang nyata di netra dwiwarnanya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Meito-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba bisikan terakhir Hinata sebelum pergi menjalani misi terngiang di kepala Sasuke, seketika membuat Sasuke mengeratkan dekapan tangannya, dalam penyesalan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Seminggu sudah Sasuke tak melihat bulan bersinar dari mata Hinata. Seminggu sudah Sasuke tak mendengar alunan suara tercipta dari bibir Hinata. Dan seminggu sudah Sasuke tak merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Hinata.

Kekosongan itu masih melingkupi Sasuke, dengan jantung yang masih berdenyut nyeri, meski tanda Ai di dada kirinya tak lagi terukir samar.

Hinata akan baik-baik saja, mereka berkata begitu. Hinata hanya koma untuk sementara waktu. Hanya perlu beristirahat secara total. Kondisinya akan segera pulih seperti semula.

Namun kehampaan yang menghampiri Sasuke tak kunjung pergi. Tak akan lenyap sebelum melihat Hinata membuka mata lagi, sebelum mendengar Hinata bersuara lagi, sebelum merasakan Hinata menyentuhnya lagi.

Dan akan tetap digerogoti oleh rasa sesal jika Sasuke tak kunjung bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Satu emosi itu untuk Hinata. Satu emosi yang tak pernah Sasuke ungkapkan dalam bentuk kata-kata untuk sang Meito. Selama dua tahun mereka bersama.

Sebelumnya ketakutan masih menghinggapi Sasuke, sehingga ia tidak pernah satu kali pun mengutarakan emosi itu pada Hinata. Takut kata-kata itu akan menjadi mantra kutukan yang membuat Sasuke merasakan kehilangan lagi. Membuat Hinata ikut lenyap dari kehidupan Sasuke. Seperti keluarganya. Seperti kakaknya.

Selama dua tahun ini, emosi sarat makna itu hanya terwujud secara nonverbal. Dalam setiap tindakan. Dalam setiap tatapan mata. Dalam setiap sentuhan tangan dan bibir.

Namun gelombang ketakutan itu kini telah berubah. Menjadi lebih ganas ketika Sasuke merasa lebih takut jika tidak pernah membuat Hinata mendengar kalimat itu. Menerima ungkapan itu dalam bentuk kata.

Di antara keduanya, memang hanya Hinata yang pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Meski hanya beberapa kali, karena Hinata sama seperti Sasuke, yang lebih ingin mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk nonverbal.

Tetapi Hinata tak sekali pun pernah meminta balasan dalam wujud kata dari Sasuke. Tak pernah sama sekali menuntut atau memaksa Sasuke untuk mengucapkannya.

Dan kini … Sasuke merasa ingin bisa memutar waktu ke masa lalu. Ingin membalas ungkapan yang diterimanya dari sang Meito. Meski hanya sekali.

Masih duduk di samping tempat Hinata berbaring, Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa terus menunggu. Terus menanti hingga Meito-nya kembali sadar. Kembali _pulang_.

Dan penantian itu akhirnya berakhir hari ini. Di hari ke-27 di bulan Desember.

Fajar sudah siap menyingsing, ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap-usap rambutnya. Namun Sasuke tak langsung membuka mata. Tak berani bergerak. Juga bersuara. Takut ia hanya sedang bermimpi.

"Sasuke."

Satu suara itu seketika membuat netra dwiwarna Sasuke menampakkan wujudnya. Sasuke pun mengangkat kepala dari tepi ranjang Hinata, dan hanya bisa membeku saat bertemu pandang dengan sang Meito.

Hinata mengangkat satu tangan, membelai pipi Sasuke. Dengan lembut, diusapnya bayang hitam di bawah mata kanan Sasuke. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Hinata. Lirih.

Sasuke menggeleng samar. Setelah berhasil menarik napas, digenggamnya satu tangan Hinata itu, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Di titik nadi kehidupan Meito-nya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisik Sasuke lambat-lambat. Parau. "Jangan pernah kau berani meninggalkanku. Jangan pernah."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Hinata tercengang, dengan napas tertahan. Kemudian perlahan ujung bibir Hinata menggetarkan senyum. Perlahan sudut netra Hinata meneteskan cairan bening. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," balas Hinata dalam lirihan penuh keharuan. "Sangat."

Kembali Sasuke menarik napas, merasakan kelegaan semakin membanjiri keseluruhan dirinya. Merasakan kehampaan semakin pergi menjauhi dirinya.

Ia kini sudah benar-benar bisa bernapas lagi.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, dan merendahkan kepala untuk melayangkan kecupan lembut di kening Hinata. Dengan hati-hati dihapusnya air mata Hinata, mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan satu tangan. Sembari melekatkan keningnya di kening perempuan itu, Sasuke lantas menggerakkan bibirnya lagi. Meski sudah mengucapkannya tengah malam tadi, namun Sasuke ingin sekali lagi mengungkapkan satu kalimat itu. Pada sang Meito yang telah _kembali_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Dan sekali lagi keterkejutan menyerang sang gadis Hyuuga, tak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya. Bahwa hari ini ia sudah genap berusia 20 tahun.

Lalu tubuh Sasuke menegak. Dengan bibir menyentuh satu punggung tangan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai kilat sambil berbisik, "Mau menikah denganku dan menjadi seorang Uchiha?"

Hinata mengerjap. Kembali merasakan air matanya mengalir. "Bodoh." Tawa haru Hinata berkumandang lemah. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Cahaya remang-remang masih menyelimuti kamar mereka, ketika Sasuke mengeratkan dekap satu tangannya di punggung Hinata. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Dengan wajah terbenam di puncak kepala Hinata, Sasuke pun menghirup aroma sang Meito.

Helaan napas Sasuke kemudian terlontar pelan. Ada senyum terulas tipis di bibirnya. Lembut, diusap-usapnya lingkaran perak yang mengelilingi salah satu jemari kiri Hinata, yang masih bersandar di atas dadanya.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, Sasuke hanyut dalam keterdiaman saat mendengar deru halus napas Hinata. Sasuke suka mendengar Hinata bernapas. Suka merasakan kehidupan Meito-nya itu di sisinya.

Lantas gumaman Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Hinata kini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu. "Sasuke?" Hinata berbisik memanggil, masih menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi," sahut Sasuke rendah, sembari menelusuri punggung polos Hinata dengan jemarinya. "Ini masih belum pagi."

"Mmm," Hinata hanya bergumam singkat. Wajahnya bergerak mendekati leher Sasuke. Dan bernapas di sana.

Setelah memberikan ciuman singkat pada ubun-ubun Hinata, Sasuke melepas jalinan dua tangan mereka, dan beralih memeluk pinggang Hinata yang tertutupi selimut. Kembali dagu Sasuke bertumpu di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengantuk lagi," bisik Hinata tiba-tiba, kontan membuat alis Sasuke terangkat, terlebih saat dirasakannya bibir Hinata mulai menyapu tulang lehernya.

Dengan senyum tertahan, Sasuke lantas beringsut hingga Hinata berbaring di bawahnya. Sesaat Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, sebelum kemudian direndahkannya kepala, menekan bibirnya di bibir Hinata dengan ciuman lembut. Dengan kecupan menggoda.

Hinata mendesah, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan membalas sentuhan itu. Terbuka saat menerima setiap afeksi dari Meito-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepas kaitan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, perlahan bergerak menyusuri garis rahang perempuan itu, ke pipi, pelipis, hingga mendarat di belakang telinga Hinata. Satu tangan Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Hinata dengan gerakan sehalus kapas. Seringan sayap kupu-kupu. Mengusap. Dan membelai.

Mata Hinata terpejam. Sembari melarikan jemarinya di rambut gelap Sasuke, Hinata menghela napas gemetar. Melayang dalam kehangatan yang menggetarkan hati.

Kembali bibir Sasuke menjelajah, setelah menyarangkan gigitan ringan pada daun telinga Hinata. Ditelusurinya tulang leher sang Meito dengan ciuman dalam, beringsut mendekati bahu telanjang Hinata, dan memberikan sentuhan yang sama.

Sasuke mendengar Hinata mendesah menyebut namanya, ketika kemudian Sasuke menyapukan kecupan lembut di dada kiri Hinata, tepat di tanda Ai yang terukir alami. Di samping liontin kristal _chakra_ -nya, jantung Hinata pun terasa berdegup kencang di bibir Sasuke.

"Hinata," Sasuke bergumam rendah di dada Hinata, seraya meraih satu tangan Meito-nya itu, dan melekatkan telapak tangan Hinata di tanda Ai miliknya. Dibiarkannya Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya. Detak yang seirama dengan sang Meito.

Bersama Hinata, detak dua jantung itu akan Sasuke jaga eksistensinya. Dua tanda berwarna merah itu akan Sasuke jaga keberadaannya. Agar tetap menjadi bagian dari diri mereka. Bagian dari hidup baru mereka.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka di dada kirinya, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepala, melihat sepasang mata Hinata telah basah. Lalu dibawanya kening menyentuh kening berponi Hinata, seiring dengan gerakan Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan akhirnya mempertemukan pusat diri mereka. Juga pusat jiwa mereka.

Keduanya saling menyambut, saling memberikan dan menerima. Tanpa melepas pandangan mata. Keduanya pun bergerak bersama. Satu irama. Tenang namun dalam. Lamat-lamat menciptakan getar hasrat bercampur afeksi yang melambungkan mereka, hingga membawa mereka mencapai puncak. Bersama-sama.

Masih menyatu dengan Hinata, Sasuke membelai pipi istrinya itu. "Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berkata pelan, untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke ingin mulai terbiasa mengucapkan satu emosi itu, meski tidak setiap waktu akan diutarakannya. Ingin mulai terbiasa mengungkapkan satu kalimat itu, tanpa takut akan menjadi sebuah kutukan. Kini Sasuke menyuarakannya seolah sedang melantunkan doa, dalam detak pengharapan agar kata-kata itu mampu menjaga tanda Ai milik mereka tetap terukir. Agar ditakdirkan untuk tidak lenyap hingga mereka menciptakan Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya. Hingga mereka menua bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata," bisik Sasuke lagi, dengan senyum hangat kini membayang samar di bibir dan mata. "Sangat."

Tersenyum dalam tangis haru, Hinata menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Aku tahu," sahutnya lirih, lalu mencium lembut bibir sang Meito. "Percayalah, aku selalu tahu."

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Ide dasar fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic fanon (AR) di fandom One Piece, judulnya Monochrome World milik Yoru-no-Hate. Berkisah tentang mate di dunia fanon OP, dengan MP SaboAce dan LawLu (LL otepe saya selain SH! X'D). Seseorang akan bisa melihat warna setelah bertemu dengan mate-nya, dan akan kembali melihat dunia tanpa warna saat mate-nya mati. *pelukAce***

 **Pertama kalinya aku baca fanfic tentang mate di dunia fanon, biasanya cuman pernah nemu di dunia AU doang. Karena itu rasanya jadi pengen bikin juga buat SasuHina. Tapi baru bisa sekarang, padahal udah lama punya niatnya (banyak ide yang ngantre buat ditulis). Tapi AI juga bukan ide pertama sih dengan konsep ini buat SasuHina. Karena AI idenya lebih menarik (udah jelas terinspirasi juga dari tato AI-nya Gaara. Hehe), jadi AI dibuat lebih dulu. Selain itu ide yang pertama masih samar-samar plotnya. Jadi belum bisa dibuat.**

 **Terus maaf juga kalo ngerasa fanfic ini alurnya kecepetan atau banyak plothole-nya. Gak mau terlalu mendetail. Hanya fokus tentang SasuHina. Biar gak terlalu panjang juga.**

 **Aku juga sengaja ngebuat normal kata Ai sama Meito. Masih bingung sebenernya di-italic apa gak, sama bingungnya kaya buat kata Fempire sama Redmate di seri Fate. Walopun rasanya aku lebih nyaman kalo normal sih. *jeduakk***

 **Buat reviewer yang gak log in di fanfic Sweven yang pada minta sekuel, cuman bisa jawab : kapan-kapan dibuatnya kalo ada ide ya. :'v**

 **Ah, seneng ada fanon lagi yang bisa diselesein. Buat yang suka fanon SasuHina, semoga terhibur. ^^**

 **Dan citrus-nya masih aman kan ya? *winks***

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
